Phone Call
by Siwonestbugsy
Summary: This story is about Yesung who missed his bf Yewon Story phone Call


**Phone Call **

Cast: Yewon/Wonsung

Hi, this is my new ff, im also a new writer …

I really like Siwon and Yesung oppa…

Now, I'll write about Yesung oppa miss his bf who is working in China (read: Siwon)

Sorry, if my story looks like stiff, because it's my first time to write this story..

enjoy it ^^

"Wonnie, bagaimana kabarmu disana? sudah makan? apa kau disana baik-baik saja? apa kamu tidak merindukanku?" monolog Yesung dalam hati.

"hufft,"

"Ini sudah 2 minggu kau tak menghubungiku Wonnie-ah, 2 minggu… Jebal! miss u Wonnie, apa kamu sungguh tidak merindukanku?" lanjutnya sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya…

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik lagi bagi Yesung untuk memulai hari liburnya.. Yah, kita semua tahu bahwa disetiap hari, dia disibukan dengan kegiatan wamil dan bisnis-bisnisnya. Biasanya disaat liburan seperti ini, dia pasti pergi ke Mobbit, taking order, meeting with new friend or old friend, and playing with jongjin, his younger brother. Tapi sekarang Yesung mempunyai kebiasaan baru… being Stalker.. Dia menjadi seorang stalker semenjak ditinggal siwon kekasihnya yang sedang shooting di Cina.

"SIWON" nama yang harus pertama kali dia ketik di kolom search saat pertama kali dia klik icon twitter di iphonenya.. DIa menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang berdetak lebih cepat.

"What? What are u doing Wonnie-ah? Kissing? kenapa ada kissing scene? how many? 5?" Teriak Yesung.

Dan ini adalah adegan yang paling Yesung benci, dia tak sanggup lagi melihat foto-foto yang bertebaran di Twitter, apalagi saat dia menemukan account twitter milik lawan main Siwon didrama itu yang malah memposting foto "ciuman hot"nya dengan Siwon…... Rasanya ingin sekali Yesung melempar handphone yang ada ditangannya saat ini, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya, karena hadphone ini juga sangat berharga.. Ini adalah pemberian khusus dari Siwon dihari jadi mereka. Karena, hanya hp ini didesain khusus dengan chasing foto mereka mempunyai nomer yang berurutan pada bagian belakang nomer mereka.

"Yak! Wonnie-ah kau membuatku gila! Jongjin-ah, aku akan ke Cina sekarang! " lanjutnya

Jongjin yang berada dibelakangnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, dia sudah tau kelakuan hyungnya yang menggila kalau sudah setengah mati merindukan kekasihnya itu, apalagi melihat Siwon dengan adegan ciuman, "hufftt… " dia hanya menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati hyung nya itu.

"Hyung! pelankan suaramu… lihat dan hitung, ada berapa banyak orang sedang liat hyung teriak-teriak seperti ini? Tahanlah hyung dan tenangkan hatimu…." kata jongjin sambil menutup telinganya.

"miane, jongjin –ah, aku sangat merindukannya… Dan kamu tahu apa yang aku liat sekarang? Dia punya melakukan adegan kissing dengan lawan mainnya What? … " kata Yesung dan tak terasa airmatanya pun lolos jatuh ke pipinya…

"tenanglah hyung, toh ini konsekuensi yang harus hyung terima… Siwon hyung itu seorang actor dan dia pun tidak bisa menolaknya, dia harus professional… aku yakin siwon hyung mengerti perasaanmu… tenanglah.." kata jongjin sambil menenagkan hyung nya…

"aku tahu, hyung sangat merindukannya, tapi cobalah juga mengerti keadaanya…" lanjut jongjin..

"arra! aku yakin Wonnie pasti mengerti perasaanku, awas saja, sampai dia nggak menghubungi aku minggu ini!" balas Yesung..

dert..dert…dert.. hp yesung bergertar, Yesung tahu siapa yang menelponnya, tanpa basa-basi dia menggeser tombol hijau dan menerima panggilanya…Jongjin tahu siapa yang menelponnya dan berjalan meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian di dekat kamar mandi.

"yeoboseyo, yesungie… I miss u…. miane, aku tidak bisa menelponmu 2 minggu terkahir ini, aku benar2 disibukkan dengan jadwal syuting ini, " siwon memulai percakapannya..

"aku benar-benar ingin sekali menyelesaikan syuting ini dan bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu disana? kamu pasti lagi di Mobbit ya? apa kau tidak merindukanku hem?" goda siwon.

"…"

"aku sungguh kesepian disini, sungie-ah, aku ingin sekali kau disini menemaniku dan aku bisa memelukmu setiap saat pulang dari syuting, setiap malam, aku juga tidur sendirian, aku selalu teringat padamu" lanjut siwon…

"….."

"Yesungie hyung, are u still there? apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"…"

"yesungie Hyung, hallo? are u ok?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung, sampai Siwon pun meneriaki nya

"Yesung!"

"hmmm….. Wonnie-ah" kata Yesung pelan

"Kau jahat… kenapa kau melakukannya?" lanjutnya sambil terisak…

"Yah, yesungie, aku tahu pada akhirnya ini yang kamu rasakan, miane… aku tidak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan apa lagi ke kamu… Miane… Aku harus professional, karena aku ingin sekali hidup dimasa depan denganmu.. aku bekerja keras untuk kita nanti Sungie hyung…aku akan membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia denganmu…."

"wonnie,,,,,"

Yesung semakin terisak, tangisannya tidak bisa dia bendung lagi. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah meragukan siwonnya.. rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluknya, dia pun juga ingin merasakan pelukan hangat kekasihnya saat ini…

"Uljima Yesungie… aku janji aku akan cepat pulang. Lagian juga capek sekali disni… aku kesepian dan ya, kamu tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

"Maafkan aku wonnie, aku tidak bisa berada disana, menemanimu syuting…."

"gwenchana, yang penting sekarang aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu.. Ah, aku sungguh-sungguh merindukan pelukanmu dan bibirmu yang manis itu…" kekeh Siwon…

Yesung tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, pipinya pun berhasil memerah.. Ya Tuhan, andai siwon bisa melihat langsung, Yesung sangat manis sekali saat blushing sperti ini…

"Hyung, kok diam? aku tahu, pipimu pasti merah kan saat ini… aku sungguh ingin mencium mu hyung, bibirmu lebih manis daripada lawan mainku didrama ini.. heheheheh…"

"apa yang kamu bicarakan wonnie-ah stop it!" balas Yesung…

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku yakin pipimu pasti merahkan saat ini? heheheh…"

"i love you Yesungie"… lanjut Siwon…

Yesung kaget dan malu dengan perkataaan Siwon.. Yah, hanya siwonnya yang bisa membuatnya begini…

"Nado, nado I love you Wonnie, cepat pulang nde?... balas Yesung sambil tersenyum…

"Siaap, aku juga tidak sabar melahapmu Hyung, aku hamper mati disini! Tunggu tinggal sebentar lagi"

"Yak! wonnie-ah, dasar pervert!

"hahahahaha… sudah dulu ya sungie baby, managerku sudah triak-triak panggil aku…. Take care.. mmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaccccccccccchhhhhh…"

"Hemmm, jaga kesehatanmu juga wonnie… good bye..."

Yesung menarik nafas lega, sekarang dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri, kekasih yang dicintainya sudah menelponnnya…

yah, dia bersyukur pada Tuhan, Siwonnya masih memikirkannya…..

Finn…


End file.
